


My Coping Mechanism

by Random_909



Category: RWBY
Genre: First ever fic, M/M, grammar who?, idk how to tag, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_909/pseuds/Random_909
Summary: What if it was all just a vision of the future? A future that could be changed for the better."Qrow’s scroll rang just before he was about lunge at Clover. It was Oscar calling."*tons of dialogue*This is my take on V7E12  in where Oscar's semblance is actually foresight. It's kinda overpowered, but someone on twitter hoped that it was to bring back the dead and we all know that won't happen. I just wish I had that person's optimism or at least borrow their rose colored glasses.idk if more chapters will be added
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116
Collections: fuck roosterteeth all the homies are annoyed with roosterteeth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is there like a discord support group for what happened to Fair Game? Cus I legitimately need one my dudes. 
> 
> *typos are being corrected, sorry for suddenly barging back in your feed*

Qrow’s scroll rang just before he was about lunge at Clover. It was Oscar calling.

Before Qrow could even respond, Oscar shouted, “Don’t fight! Please! Clover will die and Robyn will be stuck in coma if you do. Ironwood hasn’t blocked my scroll yet so please listen to me before it’s too late. M-my semblance is that I can see parts of the future. No time to explain just please don’t fight!” 

Qrow noted that Oscar sounded like he was out of breath, “Where are you, kid? Are you with Ruby?” 

He only heard frantic breathing before Oscar responded, “No, I was attacked by someone. They got the relic and I’m chasing after them now.”

Clover took Qrow’s scroll and sat down back at his bench, “It’s Clover, h-how did I die?” he asked, his voice soft.

Robyn slowly pushed herself up with Qrow helping balance her. They both stood and waited for Oscar’s answer while Clover fiddled with his lucky charm. 

“You get stabbed from behind by Tyrian using Qrow’s Harbinger…” 

Silence.

The two huntsmen stared at each other as the words registered in their heads. 

“Qrow…”

“Clover, I…”

Maniacal laughter cut through the heavy atmosphere, “What a twist! What a treat! A round of applause for myself please. I truly believe I deserve it,” Tyrian sang, his body swaying left and right. 

Robyn approached Tyrian, her eyes dead set on killing him, “Why you little piece of-”

“Robyn, stop,” Clover stood up, blocking Robyn from Tyrian.

“Don’t you dare defend this monster!”

“I’m not! I say we just sedate him. Just to shut him up for the time being.”

Qrow sighed and took back his scroll, “You two sedate him while I figure things out with Oscar.”

Robyn reluctantly followed Clover to the back of the ship to get the sedatives while Qrow leaned near the wall opposite Tyrian. “Oscar, how did that happen?” he whispered. 

Instead of a reply, Qrow heard a loud scream, “No!” 

“Oscar? Oscar!” What happened?” Qrow shouted, clutching his scroll with two hands. He suddenly felt so useless as he waited for Oscar to respond. He should’ve just stayed with the kids, his kids. 

A rush of relief washed over him as Oscar responded, “I’m sorry Qrow, but we found my attacker named Neopolitan. We also got the relic back!” 

“That’s good. Wait, who’s we?” 

“Jaune, Ren, and Nora.” 

Hope filled Qrow’s chest because at least now he knows that some of them are okay, but dread lingers as there’s still no news about his nieces and their team.

Grunts and explosions can be heard in the background, “I have to go. Things are getting a bit messy here.”

“Wait! Oscar, please tell me how it happened,” Qrow begged. He knows he’s being selfish right now, but he has to know how it went down. 

Oscar sighed, “Tyrian escaped because of your fight and killed the pilot making you guys crash. Robyn is unconscious and needs medical attention. Clover offered assistance only if you surrender. You guys fought, but then Tyrian appeared. You were about to attack him, but Clover stopped you. Tyrian proposed to take out Clover first so that you can have your revenge against him. After that, well…I already told you how it ends…” Oscar sounded breathless from retelling the vision and keeping Neopolitan at bay. 

“I really have to go. I’ll try to contact you if we find Ruby and the others, if Ironwood hasn’t disabled my scroll yet.” The call was ended before Qrow could even respond.

“You…teamed up with Tyrian?” Qrow looked at Clover so fast it felt like whiplash. Something inside Qrow stung as he saw Clover’s face painted with sadness and confusion. 

“Clover-”

Robyn jabbed at Clover’s chest, “You prioritized your orders instead of saving a life? My life?! I was right there laying unconscious, but you followed your precious Ironwood’s command?! Wow Ebi.”

That sobered Qrow up and made him realize Robyn’s valid outburst. He walked towards Clover and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him in, “You stopped me from getting to Tyrian in the first place! Why prioritize arresting me when the mass murderer is about to get away?” 

Before Clover could come up with an answer, Tyrian let out a squeal of joy, “Back to square one, I suppose? I can’t wait to kill that pretty little face of yours, golden boy.” 

“Alright, enough,” Clover looked directly at Qrow’s eyes, pleading for him to calm down. Without breaking eye contact, he reached up to Qrow’s hands and gently removed it off him, “Thank you.”

Clover walked towards Tyrian and glanced at Robyn, “The med kit please,” Robyn huffed and shoved the kit into Clover’s arms, “Thanks. Now, can you hand me the fire extinguisher?”

Robyn gave her a questioning look, but she still complied, “Here you go. What’s-”

A loud thump was heard before Robyn could complete her question. 

Her eyes widened, “Oh.”

“Youch,” Qrow winced and rubbed his head as if he was the one that got hit.

Clover bent down to Tyrian’s, now unconscious, body, “No bleeding, that’s good enough for me.”

“What happened to sedating him?” Qrow asked, peeking at Tyrian’s state.

Clover turned around with his signature smile on his face, “I did. The old-fashioned way.” 

Qrow let a low chuckle, he’s even surprised with himself granted the situation they’re in. 

Obviously, their moment was short-lived when Clover’s scroll rang, updating their wanted list to include Maria Calavera. This made Qrow frown and take a step back away from Clover. Robyn mirrored Qrow, but she differed by arming her crossbow.

The Ace Op also took a step back with his hands up in surrender, “Wait, why are even believing what Oscar said? We don’t even know if he’s telling the truth.” 

This made Robyn scoff, “Oh, now you’re resorting to that? You should’ve seen the look on your face when you said ‘Y-y-you teamed up with Tyrian?’ Fuck off.”

“Robyn, calm down. I think we’ve all had enough of this shit,” Qrow sighed, taking a seat while rubbing his face.

“Calm down? How can I calm down when I know that we’re in the same space with two murderers!”

Clover winced at that comment, “I’m not a murderer, I’m just following-”

“That’s the problem! Follow this, follow that, can’t you think for yourself for once!”

“It’s not that simple, Robyn. You can’t always do what you think is right!”

The heated argument was disrupted by laughter, Qrow’s laughter. The two looked at each other then at Qrow. “Robyn, you can’t reason with him. He says he’s following orders, but he’s actually thinking for himself. I think that deep down, he never really cared about the people. He’s only trying to protect himself,” Qrow’s smile was so wide you’d think he found Ozpin all over again. 

Clover’s hands closed into a fist, but made no move to attack, “How dare you say that I don’t care about the people! I signed up for this to protect them! To make them see another day without fear!”

“Then why not save the people at Mantle! Are they not part of the people that you swore to protect!?”

“Trying to save them will just cost the lives of others! Why can’t you see the big picture here!?”

“Why can’t YOU!? Why won’t you TRY and save them!? Why give up!? What makes the lives of the majority better than the minority!?”

“It’s not that easy, Qrow!”

“You know what? Fine! I won’t resist arrest. I’ll escape anyways.”

“Qrow-”

Qrow suddenly stood up and looked at Robyn then to her hand. Robyn understood and offered her hand to Qrow. He gave a small smile to her then looked directly at Clover’s eyes.

“I thought we could’ve had something together. I guess I was wrong.” 

Green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to leave the story open-ended, but I thought I really needed a more positive ending for my mental well being's sake.  
> You can ignore this chapter and treat the first chapter as a one shot, but if you're like me and is in desperate need of ANY form of Clover and Qrow comfort, this chapter is for you. I hope.

Clover stared at the green aura surrounding the joined hands of Qrow and Robyn. Qrow’s words replayed in his head, ‘I guess I was wrong.’ In his head, he already accepted that following Ironwood’s orders would cost him his relationship with Qrow, but actually hearing him say it hit different.

“You made me feel like I’m a person worth fighting worth. You made me think that I was more than my semblance; that I’m not just a walking disaster magnet. I was starting to accept myself because of you. You made me feel happy with such little effort. You made it so easy for me to try and change for the better…just my luck it was all one-sided, huh?”

To Robyn’s surprise, her semblance’s aura started shining brighter with every passing second until it was blindingly bright. One would think that there was a green shooting star flying in the sky. 

Clover shielded his eyes not just for the aura’s light, but because he felt prickling in his eyes. Qrow’s confession made his heart skip a beat because he didn’t expect that he had that much of an influence on him. At the same time, he felt like he wanted to vomit because he ruined their relationship.

Qrow let go of Robyn’s hand, the aura slowly dimmed and disappeared, “You can arrest me now, Ebi,” he presented both of his hands, waiting for the handcuffs.

The pilot cleared their throat, “We are approaching Atlas, military personnel are waiting for us at the landing area. Awaiting orders, sir.” 

Clover turned to look at the pilot, not wanting to see Qrow’s icy stare, “Go ahead and land, Ace.”

The airship didn’t move, the landing pad just a hundred meters away.

“I said you can land-”

“Awaiting orders, Sir Branwen.”

Clover’s eyes widened, even his fellow Atlesian was disobeying orders. “What?” Clover whispered.

Qrow smiled and walked towards the cockpit, “Fly above the landing pad, we’ll drop Tyrian then fly me up near Jimmy’s office, I can take care of myself from there. After that, bring Robyn back to Mantle.”

Robyn approached Tyrian’s still unconscious body and took away his Queen’s Servants then added a few more restraints to his limbs for good measure, “How about golden boy? Are we gonna drop him off too?” she asked while adding the eighth restraint.

“Depends.” 

Clover stood up but remained in place, “Qrow, wait. Please listen to me.”

“A bit too late for that, lucky charm. Look, I’m giving you a choice.” 

“A choice?”

“Yeah. It’s either you jump off or we’ll make you jump off.” 

Everything was starting to overwhelm Clover, from the Grimm attacks to Qrow’s confession. His whole belief system was crumbling down as every second ticked by. He always thought that his flirting with Qrow was only light banter, but now that he knew he has a chance, had a chance. He also proposed a good point in that they should at least try and save everyone and not just most of it. 

A sigh escaped from Clover, “I guess we’re really not going to follow orders?”

Qrow raised a brow, “We?” 

Clover smiled and went over to Qrow, putting an arm around Qrow’s shoulder, “Yes. We.”

Qrow let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, “Alright, we’ll drop off Tyrian now. How high are we at right now?” 

“Approximately 500 meters, sir”

Clover interjected, “Make it a thousand then we’ll drop him off.”

“Roger that.”

Robyn carelessly pulled Tyrian near the door and opened it, “I think our present is wrapped up nicely! He's ready to drop.”

“We’re approximately at 1500 meters above the landing pad.”

Clover and Qrow looked at each other then to the pilot, “Make it 2000, might as well cus we’re halfway there, right?” Qrow suggested.

“You have a point there, Qrow.” Robyn commented.

Another 500 meters later, the trio were standing near the door with Tyrian laying near there feet. 

Clover looked at Qrow and smiled, "You do the honors."

Qrow looked at Robyn, “You have a score to settle with him,” she reasoned.

The pilot chimed in, “The military personnel are starting to question as to why we’re lingering 6500 feet in the air.”

Qrow scoffed, “They're only questioning it now? Whatever, time to see if this scorpion can fly,” Qrow, with both of his hands in his pockets, slowly pushed Tyrian off with his foot. 

The trio peeked out of the door, watching Tyrian disappear into the distance.

“Now, get me near Jimmy’s office,” Qrow ordered.

“Roger that, sir.”

Clover sat down and stared at the floor, “Holy fuck, we’re actually doing this, huh?”

Qrow crossed his arms and walked near Clover, “Regret?”

Clover shook his head and smiled, “Excited.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“This is the nearest I can go without being in range of our anti-aircraft defense system,” the pilot announced. 

“It’s fine. I can manage,” Qrow replied, heading towards the exit.

“Qrow, wait. Before we go after Ironwood, I have something say,” Clover spoke, Robyn’s hand already on his. 

“You weren’t wrong when you said we could’ve had something, we still can. It was never one-sided. I’m sorry I didn’t notice I had that much of an impact on you. I was so blinded by trying to be the perfect soldier that I forgot how to be human. You took me out of my military bubble and showed me what being a huntsman truly meant. You showed me there's more to life than being an Ace Operative. Thank you.” 

The aura shined just as bright as Qrow’s confession. 

It left Qrow speechless. He truly thought that his semblance had taken another victim. Thinking that Clover was just another name under his list of pain and misery. The overflowing hope that filled his chest was so strong that he had the biggest urge to go to Clover and wrap his arms around him. 

As if Clover read his mind, he went and hugged Qrow tightly, rubbing soothing circles as Qrow starts to cry. Qrow immediately hugged back, nuzzling his face into Clover’s chest. 

“I’m so tired of losing the people I care about, Clover. Please don’t add yourself to that list, please…” Qrow spoke between sobs.

“I won’t. I promise.”

Qrow pulled back, his eyes puffy and red, “I’m sorry, but I need to know if you mean it, or if you’re only saying that just to make me feel better.” 

Clover understood and joined hands once again with Robyn, “We're gonna have to fight Ironwood, you know that. Are you willing to lose your career, all of your hard work, just to fulfill that promise?” Qrow asked, his face neutral, but his voice shaking and eyes glossy.

Without hesitation, Clover answered, “Yes.” 

Green.


End file.
